


When the morning comes

by TypicalNerd98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle of Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Protective Draco Malfoy, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalNerd98/pseuds/TypicalNerd98
Summary: Harry and Draco meet one night on the quidditch stadium.What will come out of it?





	1. ~two broken souls~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a one shot story! But if you really like it then maybe I can continue it ;)

Harry turned in his bed for what seemed like a thousand time. Thoughts were running through his head preventing him from sleeping. Few minutes have past, as he finally got up from his bed feeling irritated. 

He let out a tired sigh and walked towards his trunk, taking his invisibility cloak, but before he could leave he looked at his broom. He always felt relaxed when he was flying or practicing Quidditch, maybe it wouldn’t hurt if he went out for a ride? 

After battling with his thoughts for a while Harry decided to go for it. So he took his cloak and broom heading out of the Gryffindor tower, the walk towards the exit was stressing. Harry has never left the castle at night,  _ alone  _ before _ . _

Soon he was outside, already walking towards the Quidditch Stadium. Once he was there he took off his cloak and got on his broom. 

It felt wonderful, the wind that ruffled his already wild hair, the moon that was shining on the sky, owls hooting in the forest and the feeling of freedom. When he was in the air nothing was bothering him, no Voldemort, no weird house elves appearing in his room, no boring lessons or unstopping thoughts. Just him and his broom…

Harry didn’t even realise, that someone was standing beneath him. That was until he looked down and saw a tall, silver haired boy, standing in the middle of the pit. Watching him silently. 

Harry narrowed his eyes as he already knew, who was watching him.

_ Malfoy. _

He flew down to face the boy, as he got down he noticed that Malfoy was holding his broom. That confused Harry, because what was Draco bloody Malfoy doing here in the middle of the night, with a broom?

As he got down from his broom, he looked at Malfoy and asked “What are you doing here Malfoy?” his face was twisted in anger and confusion. He even felt a bit scared, because who knew what was going inside his rival’s head.

The silver haired boy narrowed his grey eyes and said “I could ask you the same thing  _ Potter _ ” the last name was said with so much venom, that a true snake would be jealous of it.

Harry crossed his arms “I asked you first Malfoy! Not to mention that you were the one, who interrupted  _ me _ ”

Malfoy glared at the raven haired boy and said “I do not own you an explanation Potter! Besides, I come here every night, so you could say that  _ I _ was here first!”

Boys stood there glaring at each other, neither one backing down. Finally Harry let out a huff and grabbed his broom heading towards the exit, when he heard Malfoy speak again.

“As you’re already here, maybe you would be of use”

Emerald eyed boy stopped in his track, as he turned and asked “What?”

Malfoy didn’t turn towards Harry as he said “You see I come here to practise. As my teammates are a nuisance, I prefer to train alone. But as you are here you could be of use”

“Yeah so?” said Harry feeling his irritation grow with each word that silver haired spoke.

Grey eyed boy finally turned and said with irritation in his voice “Are you always so dull?” before Harry could answer, the other boy already started speaking again “I’m asking you to train with me Potter”

Harry felt as if someone smacked him “You’re joking right?”

Malfoy glared at him and said “We know each other for two years, do I seem like a person who jokes?”

Wild haired boy glared as well as he turned and said “Yeah, no. I’m not helping you”

But before he could leave he heard Malfoy speak once again “I don’t need your help. I want to show you that I’m better”

Harry once again stopped and turned, he let out a laugh and said “Yeah, I see that you can joke afterall”

Malfoy took a step towards him saying “Alright then” Harry tilted his head at him and the silver haired boy continued “Show me. Show me that you are better than me” The smaller boy bit his lip thinking that’s when he heard Malfoy say “Scared Potter?”

Harry’s head snapped up at these words, as he saw the other boy grinning mischievously at him. He the grinned as well saying “You wish Malfoy” with that he headed towards the taller boy.

Both of them spend almost all night training and even fooling around a bit (well it was mostly Harry fooling around, as Malfoy rolled his eyes at him). When the sun started raising both of them decided to head back, when they entered the castle they split without even a word to each other, as if the last few hours didn’t happen. 

Later in the day they were back at each other's throats, but at night the two of them went out to the stadium. It was like an unspoken agreement, they met almost every night to train at first, but as the time was flying by they started to grew closer. Sometimes they were just sitting and talking, or just flying around trying to catch one another.

It continued for years, until one memorable night in the fifth year.

As always Harry made his way towards the exit to met up with Malfoy, his hand still ached after what that pink frog did. But that did not stop him from his meeting, when he finally got to the exit Malfoy was already there, waiting for him. He was in his green and silver Quidditch sweater and black pants, his normally neat hair was wild,as if he ran his hand through them a thousand times. He was looking at his watch with a worried look, Harry felt his heart skip a beat as the sight of his… friend? Enemy? Rival? 

He shook his head and threw his cloak off of him, before clearing his throat to announce his presence to Malfoy. The silver haired teen, clearly got startled at the sound, as he jumped slightly and looked towards Harry with wide eyes. The emerald eyed teen only smirked at him.

Malfoy let out a breath, and glared at Harry before taking his hand, leading him towards the stadium.

Harry felt himself blush, as he looked at their joined hands. Last time Draco held his hand was back in the fourth year, after Harry’s final trial. After... Cedric’s death. It was actually the first time when they held hands, Draco was worried about Harry so he visited him in the hospital wing soon after what happened. They spend whole night together, Draco trying to calm him down as he cried. Harry smiled to himself sadly, it was one of the best and worsts night’s in his life to be honest.

Soon they entered the Stadium, Malfoy led them towards the middle of it and turned to look at Harry. They stared at each other, just as the wild haired teen was about to ask what’s going on, Malfoy said.

“Show me your hand” his voice was cold, with no emotion behind it. It kind of scared Harry a bit, it was just… too calm, too cold. And too much like Lucius’ Malfoy’s voice.

Harry wanted to take a step back, but Draco stopped him, stepping closer to him and grabbing his waist. Harry once again blushed, that’s when Draco spoke again in the same cold voice “Your hand Harry. Now”

The smaller boy felt chills ran through his body, but finally held up his injured hand to show Draco. Silver haired teen took a small step back and loosened his grip around Harry’s waist. He took off the bandage, and finally saw what he was looking for. Right on Harry’s hand, was a fresh wound that said in Harry’s writing  _ “I must not tell lies”.  _

Malfoy stood there staring at the wound with no emotion, but Harry knew that something was wrong as the hand around his waist tightened once again, almost possessively.

The silence around them was thick and unsettling, as Draco kept staring at the words carved on Harry’s hand. Finally after what seemed like forever, he asked in cold and emotionless voice “So it’s true”

Before Harry could come up with some kind of answer, he was being crushed into Malfoy’s hard chest. He let out a yelp of surprise at the grey eyed boy actions, but soon his body relaxed against his will.

“I will kill that bitch” whispered Draco into Harry’s ear making him shiver.

“Draco…” 

“No” said Draco, as he hugged Harry tighter “She had no right. She will perish, I promise”

Harry wanted just to stay in Draco’s arms and never leave. But why? Why did he care? Why were they hugging? What’s going on?!

“Let go of me Malfoy” said Harry as he started to struggle against the taller boy.

“Harry…” whispered Draco as he loosened his hold a bit, just enough to look at Harry.

“Don’t  _ ‘Harry’ _ me Malfoy! Why do you care? You’ve never cared! All you do is insult me and my friends! And now when we’re alone you’re so good? And you think that I can just forget all the shit you do to me during the day?! Now you just come here and..!”

Harry was cut off, by a pair of aggressive lips that were kissing him. Hard.

The kiss was aggressive from Draco’s side and clumsy from Harry’s, as he didn’t really know how to react. The taller boy licked and bit at Harry’s lip, trying to get inside and after few seconds the raven haired boy let him in. From that moment the kiss became both passionate and aggressive, at some point Harry felt light headed and his legs almost gave out on him but Draco growled into his lips and held Harry tighter, in order to not let him fall. Soon they pulled back, breathing heavily, their lips swollen and red.

After their breaths became even, the weight of their situation crashed down upon them. Neither of them knew what happened and why did they do it. 

On Draco’s side it felt right. He didn’t know why he have done that, he just wanted to do it. And he is Draco Malfoy, he gets what he wants. He looked at blushing Potter in front of him and smirked, right now he wanted Harry Potter, so he will have him. 

Harry on the other hand was in shock and confusion, he didn’t know what possessed him into kissing Draco. But it felt good… it was like flying on his broom. He felt free, like nothing could bother him ever again. He just wanted to stay in arms of his former rival and never leave, let the world take care of itself without his help. But then his thoughts cleared, he just kissed Draco Malfoy, his enemy!

“You okay there Potter? Or was it too much for you” asked Draco, with wide pleased smirk.

The emerald eyed boy, snapped out of his daze and looked up at his ‘rival’ that he just kissed “I-I…” with that Harry pulled back from Draco and started running away, towards the castle.

But unfortunately he didn’t get too far, as Draco caught up to him and stopped him by grabbing his wrist. He tried to pull his hand back, even tried to punch Malfoy but the silver haired teen grabbed his other wrist. Trapping him.

“What the fuck Potter?” snarled Draco, his grey eyes showed his rage.

“Yeah what the fuck Malfoy?!” hissed Harry, as the other boy squeezed his wrist.

“I remind you that you were the one, who ran away for no reason and almost punched me” said Draco, as his cold grey eyes stared hard at Harry.

But Harry didn’t notice them, as he felt his rage and confusion grow “No fucking reason?! You kissed me, you prick!”

Draco nearly bursted in rage as he yelled at Harry “Yeah?! Don’t fucking go make yourself a victim, because you liked it Potter! Don’t fucking lie!” he took a step closer towards Harry, their chests were neatly touching “You liked it. How my hands were on your waist, how my lips crashed against yours, how…”

“Shut up!” hissed Harry as his cheeks were flaming with blush “Just shut up! It doesn’t matter if I liked it or not! We can’t!  _ I _ can’t! We’re rivals and enemies!”

“Oh really?” snapped Draco as he glared at Harry “Since when do enemies meet every night just to spend time together? Laugh together? And above all go and spend the night in the hospital bed trying to help one other?!” Harry clearly didn’t know how to answer to that so he stayed quiet. Draco took a deep breath and said “Maybe at the beginning we were, but through the years we changed Harry. I know I did” 

Harry shook his head and pulled his bruised wrists out of Draco’s relaxed grip. Then he took a step back and said “It doesn’t matter Draco. Who we are, who we were. Because you know fully well that when the morning comes all of this will disappear”

With that Harry walked away and this time, Draco didn’t chase after him. Because he knew too that the emerald eyed boy was right.

When the morning comes all of this will disappear and they will once again become Potter and Malfoy. Gryffindor and Slytherin. Two rivals. Two broken souls.


	2. ~tighter~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. Thank you for reading <3

After that night, neither Harry or Draco went to the quidditch stadium. They avoided each other, both feeling their hearts crumble, but they knew that their feelings didn’t matter. In their minds, it was impossible for them to be happy together.

Draco thought that he was selfish to even think, that he could be with Harry. He was soon to be death eater, his soul was already tainted with darkness. And Harry? Harry was like a ray of sun, his emerald eyes were like gems, his laugh like the sound of the most beautiful and softest bells, his olive skin that’s so soft and exotic, his wild raven black hair that was as soft as feathers. How could Draco ever try to break that beauty?

Things were simpler, when they were enemies. His only goal then, was to make Harry’s life miserable, to destroy him in every way possible. 

But then he saw him, flying in the stadium looking so peaceful and relaxed. Draco still can see the smile that the raven haired boy wore, it was just so different than every other expression that he saw the boy wear before. He remembers how his heart skipped a bit at that moment, it still did. But now Draco knew what it meant.

_ He was in love. _

While Harry was crying through most nights, he felt angry at himself for reacting how he did. But it was all too much for him, Cedric’s death, Dursleys, Voldemort, Dementors, Umbridge and now Draco! His heart was broken in so many places, his soul was broken too for a long time now. But after what happened with  _ Draco _ ? It was destroyed beyond repair. 

Harry was a realist, he knew that he and Draco would never work, he was far too broken, to even try and be with anyone. Ever since the night when they met at the stadium, Harry thought about Draco, his silver hair that was always so tidy and elegant, his grey eyes that always sparkled like stars on the sky, his hands that were soft, yet could be so ruff and pale skin that looked always so majestic underneath the moonlight. 

But it didn’t matter did it? It was all gone. along with the nights that Harry used to adore so much. And the memories, that brought joy to Harry in the hardest of times? They only brought disappear now.

And even after all this thinking, he still didn’t know what he felt, towards silver haired boy.

Months flew by and yet, another catastrophe happened.

_ Sirius Orion Black was dead. _

The magical community was overjoyed, to have a criminal off their streets, but not Harry James Potter. He didn’t want to eat, sleep, talk or even live. He pushed his best friends away, as he locked himself from the world. 

Harry was walking through the halls alone. It was evening or more precisely dinner time, the sky was decorated by stars and moon. He stood on the clearing near the Whomping Willow, where Sirius promised him that, there will be a time when they’ll live together. As a family should.

The wild haired teen smiled sadly, as tears were making their way down his cheeks. He didn’t even move, to wipe them away, being used to their presence. Harry got so carried away with his thoughts, that he didn’t hear footsteps, coming from behind him.

“Potter” 

Emerald eyed boy jumped, at the sound of his name and turned in seconds already having his wand raised, at whoever snuck up behind him. But as soon as his eyes met with the beautiful grey ones, he relaxed knowing that it was only Draco.

The grey eyed teen rose a brow and started at Harry’s drawn wand “Really? I stood here for like five minutes Potter. If I wanted to hurt you, then I would” he saw Harry blush and hide his wand. The sight made Draco’s heart sing and his lips to pull a loving smile, but he quickly mentally shook himself from these feelings and said “Besides you look so pathetic, that you wouldn’t even hurt a butterfly”

Harry glared and mumbled “Shut up, I’m not in mood for your childish comments” with that the smaller teen started walking, in intention of passing Draco and coming back to the castle.

But his plan didn’t exactly work out, as Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and said “I’m sorry…”

The emerald eyed boy stopped, in his tracks and asked in small voice “What for..?”

Draco took a deep breath and answered, not caring for the consequences that could fall upon him “...for his death. I know that he was your last string, that connected you to your family”

Wild haired teen immediately tensed up and said “How do you know about him?”

Taller teen swallowed and answered “My family knows everything that happenes…”

Harry chuckled darkly “Of course your family knows that he’s dead. You’re death eaters after all!” he then turned and faced Draco “I’m sure you know all about it! Did that bitch tell you personally how she killed him? How she sang and danced in delight that she killed him?! Or was it your daddy who told you all about it? How he nearly killed me and the others?! I bet you wish that you were there to see all that don’t you?  _ Malfoy _ ”

Through all this Draco stood there looking at Harry, simply listening to him. When the smaller teen was done, his cheeks were damp with tears and his breathing was heavy. Boy’s whole body was trembling with anger and grief, but he seemed to have calmed down a bit. Draco sighed and pulled Harry into a brief hug, before kissing his forehead and saying to the confused Gryffindor “I hope that yelling all those things, made you feel better. Just remember that grief will pass, but the words that you have spoken through it, won’t. Remember not to hurt those close to you, in the moments of your weakness”

With that Draco turned and started walking away, hurt in his heart was passing as it started becoming more and more cold and empty. But just before he fully walked away, he said not turning around “Goodbye Harry” 

Harry stood there looking at Draco’s walking form, he felt truly awful at what he said to the other teen. He wanted to run after him beg him for forgiveness, hug him and hold his hand, but all that was lost because Harry was weak. 

Besides, like Draco said: Grief will pass but the words won’t.

After that night their hearts became cold and empty.

Harry’s smile was never as bright, as it used to be and Draco’s eyes never sparkled, like the stars on the sky.

A half of a year passed and the boys found themselves in yet another situation.

“I know what you did Malfoy! You hexed her didn’t you?!” yelled Harry as he barged into the bathroom, that’s when he saw Malfoy turing from the sinks his eyes red and teary. That made Harry stop as his angry expression turned into more shocked and concerned one “Draco… what?”

Draco on the other hand glared, at the other boy and said “You’re a stalker Potter” his voice cold “Leave. Or I will make you” he grabbed his wand and point it at Harry.

But this time, Harry decided to do something for Draco. He walked towards the taller teen, not looking away from the eyes that Harry still loved so deeply. The eyes that made his heart, sing one moment and the other made it stone cold.

“Don’t come any closer, Potter. Or you’ll see your mother sooner than you expected” hissed grey eyed teen, gripping his wand tightly. 

The other boy yet didn’t stop walking even if Draco’s threat seemed legit. Soon Harry was standing right in front of Draco, his wand touching Harry’s chest. But young Potter didn’t seem to mind, as he placed his hand on grey eyed boy’s cheek. 

Harry’s eyes were gentle and carrying, Draco’s were scared and confused as he said “You have a death wish Potter” his words seemed harsh, but his voice was soft and vulnerable.

The smaller boy smiled sadly and said “Only when it comes to you”

Draco snorted at that and said “Don’t go and try to sound cheesy Potter. Everyone knows that you have a hero complex and a death wish, when it comes to anything” Harry smiled sadly, but didn’t speak a word, that’s when Draco sighed and hid his wand in his pants. Emerald eyed boy took it as a green light and stepped even closer, to the silver haired teen, wrapping his arms around him.

Slytherin was shocked at this kind of reaction from the Gryffindor, but soon he relaxed and wrapped his hands around him too. He didn’t even know when, but tears started running down his cheeks, thoughts about what’s to come were invading his mind. Draco felt that if he let go of Harry, then everything would fall down to pieces once more, so he held the smaller boy in his arms, as he cried silently wishing that he didn’t have to let go.

But he had to.

He knew that Harry was stubborn and that he won’t leave, until Draco told him everything or hurt him. So that called for drastic measures. He needed to protect Harry from the truth and from the evil, that his parents had let into their home. The evil that controlled him and wanted the death of one thing, that Draco cared most about. Which was that small boy whom he held in his arms right now. 

Draco pushed Harry away with a heavy heart, he ignored the look of hurt and confusion, as he said “I can’t Potter, I need to leave” he tried to walk away, but Harry grabbed his hand.

“No, don’t leave Draco” said Harry, holding tightly onto the other teen’s hand. He wasn’t going to give up on him this time, Harry was going to hold on.

“Let go” said Draco, not even looking into Harry’s eyes.

Harry tightened his grip on Draco’s hand “No, not this time. I’m not letting you go Malfoy, not until you tell me what happened”

Silver haired teen suddenly looked up and his grey eyes showed anger, as he hissed “Ohh now you care?!” he took a step back and forced his hand out of Harry’s grip “Now you suddenly decide to care Potter?! After all those times when I was trying to be there for you?! And you pushed me away and hurt me?!”

Wild haired teen looked like deer in highlights, as the other spoke. Then he swallowed nervously and tried to speak in weak voice “Draco, I..”

But he didn’t get to finish as Draco said “No, no I don’t want to hear it. I’m done Potter, I won’t let you play with my heart anymore” he looked at Harry with tears in his eyes and turned to leave before saying “So just leave me alone…”

With that said, Draco left Harry standing in the middle of the now empty bathroom. Both of them feeling their hearts break even further if it were possible.

The time once again flew by but the broken hearts didn’t heal yet grew more cold. 

War came and losses were great. Draco and Harry found themselves on opposite sides, which hurt the boys. 

One of them felt betrayal and rage while the other was feeling powerless and scared, as he didn’t have the privilege to choose which side he wanted to be on.

“HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!!!”

But when Draco heard those words, his heart stopped beating and his whole body was absorbed by coldness that he had never experienced before. He couldn’t believe it, Harry couldn’t be dead, he just… couldn’t! Not that stupid boy whose smile was like the sun, whose hand fitted so perfectly in his palm, whose whole being was like  _ air _ to Draco. The air that he couldn’t live without.

And now? It was  _ gone _ . 

It all left Draco feeling breathless and…  _ empty _ . He wanted to cry and mourn, but he couldn’t... all he could do is stare, as the gatekeeper gently put Harry on the ground. The eyes that Draco loved were closed, the skin that was always olive and healthy, now held a deathly grey tint to it, his wild raven hair were matted with dirt and ash. The boy looked unrecognizable now, and all this happened because of  _ him _ .

Draco for the first time, met his gaze with the Dark Lord. He didn’t feel any fear that once was ruling his heart alongside Harry. Now he felt nothing, but burning rage and want for revenge.

So when the Dark Lord called upon him to join them, he walked towards them. Silver haired man was very aware of the looks of hatred from the Hogwarts side, but that didn’t matter to him. All that mattered was the target, that was right in front of Draco.

Once he was close enough, the Dark Lord smiled and pulled him into a hug saying “Well done Draco. Well done” 

The young Malfoy didn’t hug him back, as he sent an apologetic look towards his mother. The woman’s eyes widened and tears started to gather in them, as she looked horrified, probably already knowing what her son was about to do. But before she could stop him, Draco harshly pulled away from the Dark Lord, pulling out his wand and attacking. 

Unfortunately the dark wizard resisted his attack and so the battle begun. To say that everyone was shocked, was an understatement, but nobody interfired. The duel lasted for maybe twenty minutes before Draco was on his knees, breathing heavily, as the Dark Lord glared at him with his blood red eyes.

“Finally, on your knees where your place is” said the Dark Lord standing few meters away from him looking bored. 

Draco glared, as he stood up on his shaky legs, his whole body hurt but the pain was nothing compared to what he felt in his heart. He spitted out some blood from his mouth “I am a Malfoy, and Malfoys kneel to no one” he looked at his father who was also looking at him as he held his crying wife. The older Malfoy looked scared, but there was a small hint of some kind of twisted pride in his eyes. That made the young Malfoy stood a bit straighter and look the Dark Lord right in his eyes. 

Dark wizard’s blood red eyes hardened, as Draco clearly made it clear that he didn’t fear him “Look around boy, it’s just you. You are alone”

“He’s not alone”

Draco’s heart stopped, as he turned so quickly that he heard something snap in his neck, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the person who now stood by his side, glaring at the Dark Lord.

It was Harry. His beautiful Harry.

“H-Harry?” whispered Draco, still feeling unsure of what he was seeing.

Harry turned his head towards Draco and smiled softly “Who else would it be?”

The grey eyed man chuckled tiredly and shook his head, yet before he could respond, the Dark Lord started talking once again.

After that, a whole new battle begun between the Hogwarts forces and death eaters. This time Draco fought with his body and soul on Harry’s side, he also saw his mother join them this only made Draco happier that she too finally decided to choose her own side.

It lasted for hours, but finally it happened. They won, the Dark Lord has been defeated and so has been his followers.

Friends and family rejoined, some in happiness some in mourning. But the most important rencounter was yet to come.

It was dark outside, as the night ruled the sky. People were either sleeping or with their families, back in the castle. Or what was left of it.

Yet there was someone sitting on the broken bridge, looking into the distance clearly thinking about something. And he wasn’t the only person who was awake that night, as another man walked towards him and said down beside him.

“What are you thinking about?” whispered Draco, as he looked at Harry’s concentrated face.

At first Harry didn’t respond, but after few minutes of silence he said “The war, death, my parents, all those people that we’ve lost” and after a while he added “... _ us _ ”

Draco looked at the emerald eyed man and said “Harry…”

But Harry stopped him by saying “I just want to know” he finally looked into Draco’s eyes continuing “Why did you do that?”

Of course the old Draco would play the oblivious one, saying that he didn’t know what Harry was talking about. But he had enough of games and pretendings, he wanted to say the truth “When I heard that you were dead.. I couldn’t really believe it. I mean you are a stubborn bastard, so it sounded... wrong” he took a shaky breath and continued “But when I saw you.. just lying there on the ground not moving or breathing. I became real, you were dead and… and there was nothing that I could do to stop it!”

“Draco..” started softly Harry trying to calm the other man down, but he was cut off.

“No! You don’t understand Potter! It felt as if my heart was ripped out and replaced by something cold and scary. Like I was just a shell of a man and then when I saw him” Draco felt his nails draw blood from his palms as he squeezed his fists harder “All I wanted to do is either kill him or die trying to avenge the person that I love with my whole bloody heart!” 

Harry looked at Draco with wide emerald eyes, he was completely shocked at what he heard so all he could say is “Y-you love me?!”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Potter! YES!  _ I _ LOVE  _ YOU _ ! I loved you ever since that night on the Quidditch stadium! Bloody hell, maybe even since the first night at Hogwarts!” yelled Draco being tired of playing around.

Potter on the other hand blushed so red that it was visible even at night “D-Draco, why are you yelling?”

The grey eyed man yelled once more “Because I fucking tired of playing around. I lost you today Harry, so excuse me for being a bit emotional here! And--!”

He didn’t get to finish as a pair of soft lips pressed against his passionately. Draco closed his eyes and kissed back hungrily, taking a hold of Harry’s smaller build he dragged him onto his lap, placing his large hands on his hibs. As the kiss continued both men were a moaning and grunting mess, no words were needed for them. They have already spoke far too much in the past and it had never ended well.

But all too soon the had to pulled back to get some air, their breathing was heavy but neither of them was complaining.

“I love you too” whispered Harry, as he looked into Draco’s eyes.

Draco smiled at him and hugged him closely, feeling so happy that he almost took it for a dream. But it was real, the smell of Harry’s hair, taste of his lips the curve of his hibs in his hands. All of it was real.

Both of them stayed there for the whole night, kissing, hugging, laughing and smiling. They found a small heaven in the middle of this whole mess. And when the morning came?

They only held each other tighter.

** _The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it! Please leave a comment <3


End file.
